sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Brian Tyler/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416194358
Halloween Song Medley Music Video. Totally TV DiscographyEdit FilmEdit Year Title Director Studio(s) Notes 1997 Bartender Gabe Torres Java Films 1998 Six-String Samurai Lance Mungia Palm Pictures Composed with Red Elvises 1999 The Settlement Mark Steilen CineTel Films 1999 The 4th Floor Josh Klausner Millennium Films 1999 Simon Sez Kevin Elders TriStar Pictures 2000 Panic Henry Bromell Artisan Entertainment 2000 Shadow Hours Isaac H. Eaton Newmark Films Inc. 2000 Trapped in a Purple Haze Eric Laneuville 2000 Four Dogs Playing Poker Paul Rachman 2000 Terror Tract Lance W. Dreesen Clint Hutchison Tomorrow Film Corporation 2001 Strings Jill Tanner Depth Charge Productions 2001 Plan B Greg Yaitanes Half Moon Entertainment 2001 Offside Leanna Creel Passion Films Short film 2001 Frailty Bill Paxton Lions Gate Films 2001 Jane Doe Kevin Elders USA Films 2002 Bubba Ho-tep Don Coscarelli Vitagraph Films 2002 Vampires: Los Muertos Tommy Lee Wallace Destination Films 2003 Darkness Falls Jonathan Liebesman Columbia Pictures 2003 The Hunted William Friedkin Paramount Pictures 2003 Last Stand Gabe Torres Short film 2003 The Big Empty Steve Anderson Artisan Entertainment 2003 Timeline Richard Donner Paramount Pictures Replacing Jerry Goldsmith 2003 Thoughtcrimes Breck Eisner 2004 Perfect Opposites Matt Cooper 2004 The Final Cut Omar Naim Lions Gate Films 2004 Godsend Nick Hamm 2004 Paparazzi Paul Abascal 20th Century Fox 2005 Clair obscur Benjamin Lemaire Short film 2005 Constantine Francis Lawrence Warner Bros. Pictures Composed with Klaus Badelt 2005 The Greatest Game Ever Played Bill Paxton Walt Disney Pictures 2006 Annapolis Justin Lin Touchstone Pictures 2006 Bug William Friedkin Lionsgate 2006 The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Justin Lin Universal Pictures 2007 Finishing the Game Justin Lin IFC Films 2007 Partition Vic Sarin 2007 War Philip Atwell Lionsgate Known as Rogue Assassin in other territories 2007 Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem The Brothers Strause 20th Century Fox with Themes by Alan Silvestri 2008 Rambo Sylvester Stallone Lionsgate The Weinstein Company with Themes by Jerry Goldsmith 2008 Bangkok Dangerous Pang Brothers Lionsgate 2008 Eagle Eye D. J. Caruso DreamWorks Pictures 2008 The Lazarus Project John Patrick Glenn Sony Pictures 2009 The Killing Room Jonathan Liebesman ContentFilm 2009 Dragonball Evolution James Wong 20th Century Fox 2009 Fast & Furious Justin Lin Universal Pictures 2009 Middle Men George Gallo Paramount Vantage 2009 The Final Destination David R. Ellis New Line Cinema 2009 Law Abiding Citizen F. Gary Gray Overture Films 2010 The Expendables Sylvester Stallone Lionsgate 2011 Battle: Los Angeles Jonathan Liebesman Columbia Pictures 2011 Tattoo Bill Paxton Short film 2011 Fast Five Justin Lin Universal Pictures 2011 Final Destination 5 Steven Quale Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema 2012 John Dies at the End Don Coscarelli Magnet Releasing 2012 Columbus Circle George Gallo Lightning Entertainment 2012 Brake Gabe Torres IFC Films 2012 The Expendables 2 Simon West Lionsgate 2013 Iron Man 3 Shane Black Marvel Studios Nominated-Saturn Award for Best Music 2013 Now You See Me Louis Leterrier Summit Entertainment Lionsgate Nominated-Saturn Award for Best Music 2013 Standing Up D. J. Caruso Seven Star Pictures 2013 Thor: The Dark World Alan Taylor Marvel Studios 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Jonathan Liebesman Paramount Pictures 2014 The Expendables 3 Patrick Hughes Lionsgate 2014 Into the Storm Steven Quale Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema 2014 Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Drew Pearce Marvel Studios Short film Caged Heat scenes composed by Mike Post 2015 Furious 7 James Wan Universal Pictures 2015 Avengers: Age of Ultron Joss Whedon Marvel Studios Composed with Danny Elfman; with themes from the first movie by Alan Silvestri 2015 Truth James Vanderbilt Sony Pictures Classics 2015 The Disappointments Room D. J. Caruso Relativity Media 2016 Criminal Ariel Vromen Summit Entertainment Lionsgate Composed with Keith Powers 2016 Now You See Me 2 Jon M. Chu 2017 XXX: Return of Xander Cage D. J. Caruso Paramount Pictures Composed with Robert Lydecker 2017 Power Rangers Dean Israelite Lionsgate 2017 The Fate of the Furious F. Gary Gray Universal Pictures 2017 The Mummy Alex Kurtzman Universal Pictures TelevisionEdit Year Title Notes 1997 Jenny 17 episodes 1998 Living in Captivity 8 episodes 2000 Level 9 13 episodes 2001 The Education of Max Bickford 22 episodes 2003 Frank Herbert's Children of Dune 3 episodes Star Trek: Enterprise Episodes "Canamar" and "Regeneration" 2007 Fear Itself Episode: "The Sacrifice" 2010 Hawaii Five-0 84 episodes 2010–2013 Transformers: Prime 66 episodes 2011 Terra Nova 13 episodes 2013–2017 Sleepy Hollow 36 episodes 2014–present Scorpion 66 episodes Video gamesEdit Year Title Developer(s) Notes 2006 Mega Man ZX Inti Creates Krome Studios Amaze Entertainment Songs written by Stephen Schwartz 2007 Mega Man ZX Advent Inti Creates Krome Studios Amaze Entertainment Composed with Danny Elfman Songs written by Stephen Schwartz 2010 Lego Universe The Lego Group 2011 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Infinity Ward Sledgehammer Games Replacing Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe 2011 Need for Speed: The Run EA Black Box 2012 Far Cry 3 Ubisoft Montreal 2013 Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel Visceral Games EA Montreal 2013 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Ubisoft Montreal Replacing Lorne Balfe